


Back to Reality

by Hopeless ships (The_Danish_Biscuit)



Series: Slivers of Ice [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Danish_Biscuit/pseuds/Hopeless%20ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read Take The Ice first, please.</p><p>Its the first day back to school after the final and Derek is ready to face the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to the true captain of team 'sparkles for Derek', my beta and dear friend Ayla. Happy birthday sweetie :)

Derek looked out at the grey morning with a sense of trepidation. His stomach was rolling with nerves and his heart felt like it wanted to beat itself out of his chest. At the moment he would actually rather switch this particular morning with any kind of horrible Wednesday.

 

The worst part of it was that he shouldn't be this nervous. People knew he was gay and if Cora was right the little stunt Derek pulled by first giving Stiles a spare hockey shirt and then kissing him in the locker room had ensured that every living soul at Beacon Hills High now knew they were dating.

 

Derek took a deep breath and started the car again, taking the few turns it took him to park in front of Stiles house.

 

Derek couldn't stop the yawn that pressed forth as he got out of the car. After he won the State championship he had been dragged home with his family to celebrate, and Stiles had been dragged along by a creepier than usual Peter.

 

Somehow Stiles had been allowed to stay the night and they had been up till the early hours just talking and making out. It was pure bliss. The conversation hadn't truly ended until Stiles reluctantly went home just before dinner yesterday, taking with him a promise from Derek that he would pick him up before school.

 

It hadn't been until Stiles left that Derek had a minor melt down that kept him up most of the night. Hence the sleep deprivation.

 

It wasn't that Derek regretted it. Not even for a second! It was more that he kind of feared people would treat him even more differently now than they had before. Considering that Derek wanted to be a major hokey player he was weirdly reluctant to be the center of attention.

 

And nothing screamed look at me like parading into school with your newly-reunited-boyfriend/love-of-your-life under your arm. Also this was different. It wasn't the heat of the moment anymore. This was for real and even if he had talked it over with Stiles, who rightly called him an idiot, he was still afraid of freezing the wrong moment and making Stiles leaving him again.

 

Unfortunately for Derek it was one of those fears that only went away with time. But he took comfort in having told Stiles. Even if it had earned him an eye-roll and an exasperated “As if I'm going to let you get away again now that I have you back. I'm not leaving you, but thank you for telling me.”

 

As Derek knocked on the door he sent a silent prayer to which ever deity was responsible for the sheriff being on call. He wasn't ready to face him right now. Certainly not after the look he had given Derek when he had picked Stiles up the day before.

 

Stiles ripped the door open and at the sight of his blinding smile Derek forgot most of his worries. Not all of them but most. This was worth it after all. For that smile Derek would do almost anything.

“Stiles,” Derek said as he gave a once over. “Is that my hoodie?” it was in fact Derek’s hoodie. His favorite actually, the cobalt blue one with thumb-holes that Derek secretly loved because he could pull the sleeves all the way over his hands and feel all warm and cuddly. It was also the hoodie Derek thought he lost since he hadn’t been able to find it in months.

 

“Oh, is it?” Stiles said fondly, leaning into Derek and kissing him soundly.

 

“Don’t think that will make me forget that you stole my hoodie.”

 

“Want me to stop,” Stiles asked, eyes glittering with laughter.

 

“No way in hell,” Derek huffed, kissing Stiles himself.

 

When he pulled back Stiles made a small whimpering sound in protest and Derek couldn’t help but smirk. “We need to go if want to make it in time.”

 

“Fuck school, lets to back inside,” Stiles muttered his face now buried in Derek neck.

 

“No, I have a boyfriend to show off,” Derek teased.

 

“Spoilsport,” Stiles muttered.

 

“Come on, if we're not there Cora will call my mom. She wants to have front row seats to the latest ‘Derek Hale drama’ as she calls it.”

 

Stiles sighed deeply. “Fine, I’ll go and show you off. Wait. Derek, are you sparkling?”

 

“What?” Derek asked looking confused at his boyfriend who was busy unzipping his leather jacket revealing the black sweater underneath. Only it wasn’t the plain black one Derek thought Cora had picked out for him but the one with thin silver thread woven into the knitting, the one that Nate had given him for Christmas.

 

“Dammit Cora,” Derek muttered annoyed. Stiles, of course, was laughing.

 

“That what you get for letting Cora pick your clothes,” he giggled.

 

“But I was tired,” Derek whined. He was totally blaming sleep deprivation.

 

“Shush you big baby,” Stiles teased. “You actually look great. The sparkling really suits you. I'm going to have to beat off the girls with a stick.”

 

Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles was grossly overestimating his attractiveness, with or without sparkles. Though he had secretly always loved this sweater.

 

“Well there's nothing I can do about it now, Team Sparkles wins today,” Derek huffed taking Stiles hand and pulling him towards the car.

 

“Team Sparkles?” Stiles asked with a laugh. “What the hell is Team Sparkles?”

 

“Cora and Nate have a desperate need to force me to wear more sparkly clothes. On a good day Peter and my mother join in as well.”

 

“Oh, I want to join. How do you join? Do I sprinkle you with glitter? Make you wear sparkly clothes? Cover you in edible body glitter and lick it off? Tell me Derek!” Stiles said with a mock pleading voice, while he wiggled about in his seat.

 

“No, you're not allowed to any of that-“ Derek hesitated. “Except the- you know,” Derek coughed awkwardly, his eyes firmly on the road. I didn't matter he could still feel Stiles self-satisfied smirk.

 

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Stiles practically purred. Derek was sure he was waggling his eyebrow suggestively at him.

 

“I love when I make you blush,” Stiles suddenly whispered. “To everyone else you’re the secretive Derek, emotionless and mysterious. But to me you're Derek, with feelings. When you blush like this,” a finger brushed over Derek’s warm chin. “Like this you’re my Derek. Awkward and a little shy.”

 

“I like being yours,” Derek muttered shyly, not managing to stop the faint smile that spread on his face.

 

“My Derek. God I love you,” Stiles sighed, with a smile. Derek dared a peek over at him just before he turned into the school parking lot. The blissfully happy smile on Stiles face made it all worthwhile.

 

“I know,” Derek said softly as he parked the car.

 

He had barely killed the ignition before Stiles was twisting his head and kissing him deeply.

 

“A Star Wars reference. Fuck, that so hot.” He muttered as he practically kissed every inch of Derek's face.

 

“School,” Derek muttered thoroughly distracted by Stiles.

 

“Fuck school. We don’t need it anyway,” Stiles said barely pulling away.

 

A loud knock on the window made the two boys jump apart in surprise. Derek turned to see an amused Cora and an embarrassed Isaac looking at them.

 

“Come on you two, you're going to be late.” Cora said as she pulled open Derek's door. “You don’t need a detention, now do you Der-Der?”

 

“Stop calling me that,” Derek muttered darkly as he detangled himself from his boyfriend and the safety belt, getting out of the car. “Stay!” he snapped at Stiles as he tried to do the same.

 

Derek jumped out of the car, blatantly ignoring Stiles protests and the very sour; “I'm not a dog, Derek!” and raced around the car to open the door for Stiles.

 

“Such a gent,” Cora said in a bad mock British accent as Stiles got out of the car, still scowling. Though his eyes were amused so Derek knew he was forgiven.

 

“I'v wanted to do this for awhile,” Derek muttered shyly. “Even if my mother hates it my father always opens the doors for her.” Derek could feel another blush coming.

 

Stiles sighed and Cora laughed.

 

“Don’t you have class,” Derek snapped at his sister, his cheeks getting even warmer than before.

 

“Oh no, this is much better,” she teased. Derek sent a pleading look at the smirking Isaac beside her.

 

“Come on Cora, leave them alone,” Isaac said, dragging her away while she protested wildly.

 

“You are the sweetest boy Derek Hale,” Stiles said lifting Derek’s head and making him look into his eyes. “If you really want to open the car door for me you can, but no bossing me around outside the bedroom,” Stiles smirked, making Derek groan and hide his face in Stiles neck.

 

“Now Der-Der,” Stiles teased, “We really do need to get to class." With another groan Derek pulled away and looked around the parking lot. It was only now Derek saw the many people looking their way.

 

“I feeling a little like an animal in a zoo right about now,” Stiles said beside him noticing Derek's annoyed glare. “How you wanna do this; no fuss or a big bang?” he asked a bit nervously.

 

“To late _not_ to make a fuss,” Derek said, straightening his shoulders and looking at the many people around him. “Might as well go all in. I'm going to ignore them anyway because I really don’t care what they think. I got you after all.” He felt his heart stutter at Stiles relived look. Clearly Derek wasn't the only one who was a little scared.

 

“I'm glad you said that,” Stiles smiled as he took off Derek’s hoodie, revealing a more stylish blue version of his hockey jersey.

 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Derek asked confused, as he looked that the glittering silver letters spelling out _HALE_ across Stiles’ chest. It even had the number 42 right under the name.

 

“Peter dropped it off yesterday as a welcome to the family present, though I think Nate might have been consulted on the sparkly bits,” Stiles said as he poked the big glitzy H. “If you think its too much I'll put the hoodie back on and no one will be the wiser.”

 

“No,” Derek said surprising himself. “I like it.” he smiled shyly. He was well aware of his possessive traits. And so was Stiles; and Peter going by the look of it. Stiles just smiled happily at him.

 

“That's good because so do I and I've been dying to tell the world I'm dating you. I thought this might kill any rumors that we might not actually be a couple and those terrible people in there would stop hitting on you,” Stiles huffed, glaring at a few girls that was giving him the once over. They looked far from impressed. Fools.

 

“Okay,” Derek said smirking. “Should we give them something to talk about then?” he asked throwing an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

 

“We should,” Stiles smiled proudly. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

 

“Once or twice,” Derek smiled, kissing Stiles forehead before guiding them towards the school.

 

As they reached the doors the sun burned through the skies and a single ray of sun reached the couple, making Derek's sweater sparkle and the silver _“I'm banging Derek Hale”_ on the back of Stiles shirt glitter even more.

 

__

 

Derek didn't notice the back of Stiles shirt until lunch break and Cora made sure Peter got pictures (as promised).

 

Stiles, well, he just enjoyed Derek's blush and said sorry in his own way later that day when they got home to Stiles' empty house.


End file.
